Clovis
Appearance Wavy black hair that almost reaches his shoulders. Forrest green eyes and average white skin tone. A brown eye patch on his left eye. He has a heavy tough build with many visible muscles. Scars all down his chest and back, lightning shape scars down his whole body. No left eye. A dark demonic symbol on his left wrist. A sliver charm bracelet with a four leaf clover on his right wrist. Despite living in the cold he doesn't ware furs. He wares a heavy black wool coat with grey buttons and lining with a black undershirt underneath. Dark green pants tucked into small brown boots. Clovwas: Same as above but black eyes, sharp teeth, and ripped up dark green wings. Personality Optimistic. He is the type to stay on the bright side of things and say his mind. Huge people person, loves to be around people. The type to take charge if needed. Protective of his friends. He hates tense situations and will make inappropriate jokes to break it, unless protecting loved ones, though it doesn't tend to work most times. He will stray from talking about his dark past though he will make small remarks about it without realizing it, keeping it to a healthy positive side. Though he tends to get annoyed easier when not listened to. Once angered he can be a bit dickish and rude. Though to keep up his "Kingly appearance" all of his rude comments are in other languages where most wouldn't understand him Clovwas(Orthon): The alter ego or "Cursed Clovis" is blood thirsty. He's childish and cocky though can be reasoned with if he gets something in return. Though given the nickname "Clovwas" because "is" is at the end of "Clovis" where "was" is at the end of "Clovwas" as he is no longer Clovis during this time. Nesta came up with the name. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths: * Use of a sword and knife * physical strength * Clovwas(flight, strength, sword, unable to feel pain, blood thirsty) * Leadership * Reflection/barrier magic * Speaks seven languages (French, German, Russian, Spanish, Elven, Dwarven, and Orc) Weaknesses: * Blind spot on his left side * Quick to anger * Clovwas (childish, cocky, will purposely get Clovis' body hurt) Relations Alusian- Best friend and bro. Once Clovis arrived at the castle the two already clicked. The only true relationship able to keep because of Clovwas. Despite Clovis yelling at him because of magic stuff he doesn't understand he will easily give his life for him. Nesta- Very good friend. He can easily connect with her. She's always patching him up due to him getting hurt all the time. Training her to fight in ways of the sword. She's the one who threw a dagger in his left eye while he was Clovwas. Grim- Current girlfriend. They kept running into each other in different kingdoms after she helped me when he was attacked by Aeron in Lleh. After that the two became really close. Background Born an only child in the royal family of the Heaton Kingdom his only friend was Zander, son of the captain of the royal guard, who then became Clovis' captain. His father was a very kind, and loved King, as well as his mother. He was set up for an arranged marriage with the princess from the Veara Kingdom, Evelyn. The marriage was arranged when both of them were young so they had no feelings for each other, though over time by growing up with each other they fell in love and were happily married then took over the King and Queen of Heaton, Evelyn's brother later taking thrown of Veara. Clovis was as king like his father: kind, loved by the people, good leader. Sadly he was too nice for his own good. It was Evelyn's birthday and he showed too much kindness to a woman from the east, she was sick and needed medical attention, who was also controlled by the demon Orthon. Orthon took control of Clovis turning him into Clovwas. While one is in control the other can see and hear everything though can not move the body. Clovwas killed Clovis' parents and pregnant wife in cold blood. Then continue to slaughter the kingdom. The knights tried their best but failed against this demon. Once Clovis was back in control his kingdom and family were in ruins. Bodies of his loved people lined the streets. Having nothing left and unable to die because Clovwas would take over to keep him alive, he left what was his home and founded himself at the Forgotten Kingdom where he met with Alusian and Nesta. He now lives at the castle as Alusian's right hand man and head knight of his guard. Quotes "Crying and showing fear doesn't make you weak. Weak is being a coward and running away...." "Well that was...shocking..." After being electrocuted "I've been trying to get you two together! I even locked you guys in a room alone!" "I was their king. I was supposed to protect them..." "I'm not much of a 'Lucky Clov' huh?" "I am not a strong man, true I'm a warrior, I've killed people, lead men into battle....but I cannot face myself...."